Miracle Day
by Destined Darkness
Summary: Sometimes miracles happen, and when it's Miracle Day, you expect them to happen to you, but it wasn't Miracle Day anymore and there's times where miracles don't happen too…


Hi everyone! Alright! I know someone's probably gonna comment about this not being true to Miracle Day shit but do I care? In my opinion all Miracle Day is good for is to give Jack an opportunity to off himself otherwise Torchwood should have ended with Children of Earth and may I say that GWEN will NEVER EVER IN THE HISTORY OF F*CKING EVER! BE BETTER THAN IANTO OR TOSH OR OWEN! SHE WILL NEVER FILL THEIR SHOES! She is freaking dreaming if she thinks she is better than them. She's not, she's just the writers favourite so she gets to stay but Ianto and Owen and Tosh were so much better than her and they always will be! "Even those who are gone, are with us as we go on." That's from the Lion King everyone, if you didn't know that, shame on you! :nod:

I wrote this for No1WithABullet, because we were talking about Miracle Day in class and we complained about how there were no good Jack Death During Miracle Day fics so I promised to write her one and here it is. :)

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

><p>He sucks in a deep breath and lets it out again, slowly, and tries to go on. He hates this. Every time he sleeps with another guy, he thinks of <em>him. <em>Every time he kisses a girl, he thinks of how wrong the feel is compared to _him. _Every time he hears the words "I love you." His heart aches to remember how _he _said the words. Every time he says "I love you" he feels like he's betraying _him. _When he breathes, he remembers how he used to think _his _breathing was the most beautiful thing in the world. When his heart beats, he remembers how he used to place his hand over _his _chest just to hear _his _heart beating and he remembers how he thought it was the most precious thing in the world. He hates the way his life went on when _his _came to an almighty halt. He hates this.

He looks down at the photographs on the bookshelf and he tries to suppress a smile as one catches his eye. It is of a man and a woman and they've each got one arm around the other and they're gazing away from the camera, looking lovingly into each others eyes as waves crash against the shore behind them. Jack smiles, he can't help himself. He doesn't even know these two; they're just the owners of the house he's squatting in while they're away in the Maldives. He's not smiling because he's happy for them; he's smiling because he remembers himself being in a photo like this, only his arm was around Ianto and they were looking into each others eyes as the world turned to shit around them.

He closes his eyes and turns away from the bookshelf, allowing his legs to give out beneath him so he crashes to the floor. His hand goes into his pocket and closes around the handle of his Webley. He pulls the little, World War edition gun out and holds it in his hands.

He's thought about this, about doing it, about taking the gun, holding it to his head and pulling the trigger, he's thought about it since the first time he found out he could die and not come back again. He's thought about this and never stopped thinking about it. He knows there's virtually no chance of him ever finding Ianto in the darkness but he knows that that hell has got to be better than the hell he's living in right now.

It's Miracle Day, the time where there is no death on earth, the time where everyone is immortal, the time where no one can die. Everyone else has gotten a miracle.

"So, what about me?" Jack whispers, his thoughts tumbling and jumbling over each other. Everyone else got their miracle of never dying so why did Jack get the gift of death after so long of thwarting it time and time again? He knows that, maybe, his miracle is that he can finally just die and not come back, never come back, it's something he's dreamed about since the moment he discovered that he really just… could not die.

Jack takes a deep breath in, lifts the gun to his head, he sucks in his breath when he feels the cold barrel of the gun press against his head. He closes his eyes as his finger lingers over the trigger as it has all the other times he's sat in this very position, only this time, the outcome will be different.

A bang sounds through the house at the exact moment the digital clock sitting atop the TV read '00:01'

* * *

><p>Gwen sighs as she potters around the new Torchwood 'base', picking up and cleaning up. She bites her lip as she remembers another doing the very same job she's doing now. Only she sees the other person wearing a nice suit and they're below a water tower in another country. Gwen closes her eyes and lets herself drift back into the memories of that time.<p>

It's the sound of her watch bleeping out the changing of the day that startles her out of her reminiscing and causes her to cut her hand on the knife she'd picked up just moments before. She hisses and drops the blade, realizing that the pain isn't as dull as it has been over the past few days whenever she'd gotten injured. She frowns as she grabs a cloth to press down on the wound. A smile spreads across her face as she realizes that Miracle Day is over.

* * *

><p>He groans at the pain that ricochets around his head when he wakes up. His mind is screaming and there is a little voice that he shoves to the back that keeps shouting "Something's wrong, something's wrong." He stands up, his back clicking as he does so. He looks around and his eyes widen at the blood splattered photos on the bookshelves and the splatters on the wall and the pool on the floor.<p>

"No…" he whispers, as the little voice is all he can think now. "NO!" he screams, swiping the photos from the bookshelf and watching as they smash on the floor. "IANTO!" he screams as he pulls the bookcase down, its contents spilling across the blood splattered floor. He falls to his knees, head held in his hands as tears fall from his eyes. "Ianto… I'm sorry… I tried..." he whispers.

Sometimes miracles happen, and when it's Miracle Day, you expect them to happen to you, but it wasn't Miracle Day anymore and there's times where miracles don't happen too…

* * *

><p>R&amp;R or Don't... *shrugs* Don't really care right now as I'm trying to distract myself from my nerves about tomorrows Mock exams so... *shudder*<p> 


End file.
